Recomeço
by Mari May
Summary: Após a última luta no Vale do Fim, Naruto e Sasuke são levados para o hospital. Lá, o Uchiha acorda no meio da noite e, em meio às reflexões sobre a vida, descobre que Sakura é quem está cuidando dele. Sasuke será capaz de aceitar o amor de Sakura a partir de agora? E será que a kunoichi realmente o perdoou? - SasuSaku [contém spoilers do capt. 699]


**FINALMENTE consegui escrever uma FanFic para comemorar o canon! /o/**

**Muitas emoções, né, galera? Torcer por SasuSaku não era fácil, mas valeu MUITO a pena! 8D**

**Deixo aqui o que eu acho que pode ter acontecido naquele espaço de tempo entre o fim da luta e a saída do Sasuke para sua jornada de redenção, onde ele promete voltar para a Sakura com aquele simbólico poke na testa, e diz "obrigado" de novo. :'D**

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente.

A visão embaçada tornou-se mais nítida, revelando um teto logo acima de si. Ainda estava escuro, mas não totalmente, graças à fraca luz que iluminava o local.

A brisa refrescante fez com que movesse a cabeça cuidadosamente na direção da janela entreaberta e, encontrando a lua cheia escondida entre as nuvens, percebeu que era madrugada.

Madrugada?!

Sua cabeça estava latejando, e a tontura, tomando conta de seu ser. Parecia que havia acabado de acordar de um grande pesadelo, daqueles intensos, que parecem durar uma eternidade... E, conforme sua mente clareava, constatava que não era um pesadelo.

Ele _realmente _viveu um pesadelo nos últimos meses, para não dizer anos, se for para considerar o dia do massacre de seu clã, o dia que marcou o trauma que carregaria pelo resto da vida, mesmo conhecendo o "outro lado" da história. Afinal, isso não mudava o fato de ter perdido toda a sua família de maneira abrupta e injusta, ou de ter blindado seu coração para qualquer novo laço que surgisse, qualquer afeição que lhe fosse oferecida, por medo de perder tudo de novo algum dia. Porém, era inegável a mudança radical que sofreu quando começou a descobrir a verdade sobre aquele massacre, gerando um ódio que o cegou a ponto de quase lhe tirar completamente a razão.

Pois aquele vestígio de razão foi o que permitiu com que as palavras e atitudes nobres de Naruto ainda o atingissem, e também permitiu com que ouvisse Itachi e os antigos Hokages, para entender que era seu dever proteger Konoha e o mundo ninja, nem que fosse do seu próprio jeito.

Sim... As lembranças vinham gradativamente... Planejava se sacrificar para trazer a paz, mesmo que isso significasse ser odiado por todos. Entretanto, lutando contra Naruto, finalmente entendeu que seus meios para alcançar a paz eram radicais demais, e que ele poderia, sim, admitir que o Time 7 havia se tornado sua segunda família. O próximo passo seria aceitar o amor incondicional que lhe ofereciam mesmo em seus piores momentos, já que passou vários anos acreditando que não era mais digno de ter ou sentir esse tipo de amor.

De repente, sentiu uma fisgada pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo, rodeado por ataduras. Havia uma dor crescente ali, mas estava tão sonolento e absorto em pensamentos que a ignorou enquanto era suportável. Mas, pelo visto, o efeito da anestesia havia passado. Estava em um hospital, pelo visto.

Ainda assim, não quis chamar nenhum médico. Para ele, era merecido perder um braço. E sabia que, na vida, havia perdas piores e mais dolorosas. Apenas lamentava que Naruto se encontrasse na mesma situação, em relação ao braço direito. Será que, por algum milagre, aquele idiota teimoso conseguiria recuperá-lo?

Sorriu suavemente, pensando em como o mundo dava suas voltas. Já havia desistido há muito tempo de voltar a se relacionar normalmente com os antigos companheiros de time. Mas, depois daquela batalha que, por pouco, não teve um fim trágico, saía de um pesadelo para entrar em um sonho: poderia refazer sua vida. Só não sabia ainda _como_.

\- Ugh... – gemeu baixinho – A dor está piorando...

Naquele momento, Sasuke percebeu que, como um de seus primeiros passos, deveria deixar o "orgulho Uchiha" de lado em alguns momentos. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha acoplada à cama.

Dentro de poucos minutos, alguém bateu na porta, por questão de educação, e a abriu.

\- Sasuke-kun? – uma doce e conhecida voz sussurrou.

O rapaz paralisou, sentindo a respiração falhar.

\- Sakura... – balbuciou.

\- Posso acender a luz, ou você acabou de acordar? Ah, tem o abajur aí na cômoda... O que prefere?

\- É melhor acender a luz do teto...

\- Tudo bem.

Quando o quarto iluminou-se por completo, Sasuke piscou por alguns instantes para se acostumar à claridade e, nesse meio-tempo, Sakura se aproximou, tocando suavemente em seu antebraço, avaliando-o.

\- Hum... Não está sangrando tanto, mas preciso anestesiar de novo.

\- Você... Está cuidando de mim?

\- Sim. Tsunade-sama está cuidando do Naruto, e deixou você comigo.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, e Sakura o fitou, confusa.

\- O que foi?

\- Você... Realmente... Evoluiu bastante.

A moça ruborizou, lisongeada, enquanto tirava as ataduras sujas e limpava o local antes de anestesiá-lo novamente.

\- Obrigada... Como discípula de Tsunade-sama, eu não poderia ficar para trás.

\- Eu sei... Eu vi seus ataques... Seu Byakugou... E a rapidez com que você estancou meu sangue e o sangue do Naruto quando nos encontrou...

\- Sim, mas... Ainda tenho muito o que aprender.

\- Eu também.

Sakura parou seu trabalho por um instante para encarar os misteriosos olhos de Sasuke, que ansiavam para dizer algo além de um pedido de perdão – pedido feito algumas horas antes, pouco antes de perder a consciência e ser levado para o hospital junto com Naruto. Aquela batalha foi tão exaustiva que desmaiaram duas vezes: antes e depois de serem encontrados.

Como Sasuke permaneceu calado, Sakura voltou a mexer em seu antebraço, e o rapaz pensou que não importava quanta dor sentisse, apenas o toque dela o faria se sentir melhor. Aliás, nem o toque: apenas a presença.

Sempre soube do efeito que aquela menina provocava nele. Mesmo quando não queria, se preocupava com ela, cuidava dela, tentava fazê-la melhorar como pessoa. Muitas vezes, falava de maneira rude, pois não sabia como se expressar apropriadamente, mas também se esforçava para falar de maneira gentil, principalmente quando decidiu deixar Konoha e ela tentou impedi-lo com todos os argumentos possíveis. Não tinha coragem de olhá-la, pois poderia hesitar em sua decisão, já que odiava vê-la sofrer, ainda mais se fosse por sua causa... Só a olhou para chamá-la de "irritante". Não por ela ser quem era, mas por lhe provocar sentimentos e sensações que ele, racionalmente, evitava.

Era irritante como ela conseguia ser seu ponto fraco.

Ela preenchia o vazio de sua existência.

Quando Sakura segurou seu ombro para aplicar a anestesia, sentiu um reconfortante calor naquele local, calor que sempre sentia quando ela o abraçava, no passado, após se certificar de que ele estava bem.

Será que ela voltaria a abraçá-lo daquele jeito?

Será que ela realmente seria capaz de perdoá-lo?

Será que ela não merecia alguém melhor do que ele?

Afinal, tanta coisa aconteceu, e ele a magoou como nunca imaginou que pudesse ser capaz. Mas Sakura, apesar de tudo, voltou a declarar todo o amor que sentia, questionando a importância que tinha na vida de Sasuke, e aquilo o atingiu a ponto daquele amor tão intenso e sofrido fazê-lo lembrar do amor que sentia pelo seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão.

Observou-a enfaixando seu antebraço, e saiu de seus devaneios quando a jovem perguntou:

\- E agora? Está melhorando, Sasuke-kun?

\- ...sim. – ele não queria, mas acabou hesitando.

\- Hã? O que houve? Está se sentindo mal? Não é só aqui? – ela terminou de enfaixar e, delicadamente, repousou a mão em seu ombro.

\- É... Acho que estou com dor de cabeça...

\- Ah, é? Então, espere, vou trazer um remédio e...!

Ela foi interrompida pela mão de Sasuke em seu pulso esquerdo.

\- Não, Sakura. Fique aqui.

\- Mas o seu reméd-

\- É mais fácil eu melhorar com você por perto do que com qualquer remédio.

O coração de Sakura palpitou mais forte diante daquela resposta inesperada.

\- M-mas Sasuke-kun... V-você precisa mesmo...

Ele suspirou, contrariado.

\- Se faz tanta questão...

Em poucos minutos, lá estava Sakura com uma cápsula e um copo d'água, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

\- Peguei um que também tem efeito calmante. Você precisa descansar até se recuperar. Não quero fugas de hospital, hein.

\- Vai me vigiar? – provocou, pegando o remédio e tomando com a água.

\- Se for preciso, sim. – retrucou, pegando o copo e colocando na cômoda.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, mas nada disse.

\- Feche os olhos, Sasuke-kun. – o rapaz obedeceu e, para sua surpresa, sentiu os dedos de Sakura fazendo-lhe um cafuné – Vou ficar aqui até você dormir.

Aquilo era demais para ele. Não recebia um cafuné desde que era uma criança... Desde que sua mãe estava viva.

\- Sasuke-kun?!

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, e só então percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado. E Sakura não sabia o que fazer, pois já havia presenciado Sasuke sofrendo, mas nunca chorando.

\- Você está bem?! A dor de cabeça piorou?!

\- Não... Eu só... Lembrei de uma pessoa.

\- Quem?

Ele a encarou.

\- Minha mãe.

\- Sasuke-kun... – foi a vez dos olhos esmeralda marejarem.

\- Não, Sakura... Você já chorou demais por mim. – dizia, enquanto limpava o próprio rosto.

\- Mas... Mas...!

\- Vou ficar bem. Só preciso de... Um tempo para mim mesmo, acho.

Sasuke finalmente percebia o que deveria fazer, caso não ficasse em prisão perpétua: sair numa jornada de redenção para espairecer e marcar o recomeço de sua vida, quando enfim libertou-se dos grilhões do ódio e da vingança que por tanto tempo o atormentaram e o impediram de buscar a felicidade.

\- Você... Você vai nos deixar de novo, Sasuke-kun?! _Me_ deixar?!

Ele a encarava seriamente, mas com certa ternura, pois odiava entristecê-la, e nos últimos tempos era só o que fazia.

\- Talvez.

\- Mas... Você mal voltou e... – ela não conseguiu mais falar, fitando um ponto qualquer em seu colo, as lágrimas pingando sobre sua saia.

\- Sakura... Você soube da verdade por trás do massacre do clã Uchiha?

\- Não... Só ouvi Naruto e Kakashi-sensei falarem por alto, mas eles queriam confirmar tudo primeiro antes de me contar.

\- Então, eu te contarei...

Quanto mais Sasuke revelava o que realmente levou àquele dia fatídico, mais Sakura ficava chocada.

\- Não acredito que o Danzou e os outros conselheiros... Que eles... E o Itachi te deixou vivo de propósito... E você achava que ele nunca tinha te amado... Sasuke-kun, tudo isso é terrível demais!

\- Eu sei... – ele bocejou, já sentindo o efeito calmante do remédio – Foi por isso que eu... Passei tanto tempo sem saber o que fazer. Queria apenas honrar minha família e... Não pensei nos inocentes que atingiria. E, também, quase fiz coisas das quais com certeza me arrependeria depois. – ele a encarou com seus dois ônix exalando culpa, pois era torturante lembrar que ameaçou a vida de seus antigos companheiros, inclusive daquela que estava bem à sua frente e sempre lhe foi tão devota, compreensiva e amorosa.

\- Eu... Não gosto de pensar nas coisas que você fez ou poderia ter feito... Mas já imaginava que você teria fortes motivos para isso, Sasuke-kun. No fundo, você sempre teve um bom coração. Sempre foi gentil. E foi por amar demais a sua família que você se revoltou. Eu sei como é amar a ponto de doer... – ela abaixou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda caíam, sorrindo docemente em seguida – Pelo menos, você finalmente saiu daquele caminho de escuridão!

\- Sim... – era desconfortável falar sobre aquilo, mas sabia que deveria se acostumar, pois era um passado que não poderia ser mudado – Há mais coisas que descobri sobre a origem de Konoha e do meu clã, mas agora não vai dar tempo de contar... Estou com sono... Enfim, devo aprender a lidar com a saudade que sinto da minha família sem correr o risco de enlouquecer de novo.

O coração de Sakura encheu-se de compaixão. Ele realmente estava disposto a tentar uma vida nova, mas temia a força de seus traumas sobre si.

\- Quem sabe... Formando uma nova família... Isso te ajude. – disse ela, timidamente.

Sasuke voltou a encará-la.

\- Mas já não tenho você, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei?

\- Er... Sim, Sasuke-kun. Mas... Me refiro a "novos Uchihas"... Esposa e filhos... – ela corou enquanto explicava, era embaraçoso demais.

\- Hum...

Ele passou alguns segundos contemplando aquela ideia que já havia descartado há muito tempo, pois seu foco era a vingança, mesmo se morresse por isso. E esses segundos, para Sakura, pareciam uma eternidade. Ela fitava algum ponto fixo no chão e mexia os pés em sinal de nervosismo.

Eis que a ninja-médica sente a mão do rapaz sobre sua face direita, o que fez seu coração acelerar, principalmente quando, num movimento suave, Sasuke puxou seu rosto para mais perto do dele.

Os olhos do Uchiha piscavam lentamente, indicando que o remédio estava quase fazendo efeito, e Sakura estava vermelha demais.

\- Sakura... Você vai ter que confiar em mim... – murmurava - Mesmo que eu passe um tempo longe de novo... Entendeu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, tentando processar o significado daquelas palavras, mas sua mente esvaziou no exato momento em que sentiu os lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus, num casto e demorado beijo.

Ao se separarem, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça até o travesseiro e adormeceu. E Sakura permaneceu ali, parada, tocando sua boca com os dedos.

A boca que acabara de ser beijada por Sasuke Uchiha.

Era difícil prever o que aconteceria dali em diante, mas... Agora, mais do que nunca, havia a esperança de ter alcançado o coração de seu amado ex-vingador.

Claro que, lá no fundo, ela não queria que ele partisse de novo. Talvez conseguisse fazê-lo ficar mais alguns dias para colocar a prótese do braço que Tsunade-sama tentaria fazer após decidir deixar o posto de Hokage para Kakashi, pois, assim, poderia se dedicar mais à medicina. Mas sabia, também, que Sasuke tinha o direito de escolher o que fazer dali em diante, e que não seria uma partida definitiva.

Confiaria nele, conforme pedira.

* * *

Naquela manhã, quando acordou, Sasuke encontrou Sakura adormecida num canto da cama, de bruços, ainda na cadeira. Não saiu do lado dele.

E, então, lembrou-se do que fizera antes de ser vencido pelo sono. "Fui muito impulsivo, tudo culpa daquele remédio...", pensava, ruborizando.

Porém, em sua lista de arrependimentos, aquilo estranhamente não estava.

Talvez já tivesse escolhido sua esposa há mais tempo do que imaginava.

Sua jornada seria importante, mas voltar para Sakura e construir uma família juntos não era uma mera possibilidade.

Era uma certeza.


End file.
